


Help me please

by 0opurplegirlo0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT21 (NCT), little!yuta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0opurplegirlo0/pseuds/0opurplegirlo0
Summary: What will happen when NCT stumble across Yuta, what will happen when his secret is exposed?





	1. Chapter 1

Yuta sat on the cold, snowy floor in the middle of winter with only a thin jumper and trousers to keep him warm. Slipping in and out of consciousness he was startled by loud laughter and the increasing approach of loud footsteps.  
He was brought out of his thoughts when someone tripped over his legs and landed on top of him.

"oof," Yuta looks up to see a pair of eyes looking at him in worry.  
"hi," the stranger says while pulling themselves off of Yuta and back on to their feet. "sorry for falling on yo-"   
before he could finish his sentence there is more footsteps and a loud shout of "JISUNG WHERE ARE YOU?"   
Jising looks at Yuta before asking " do you have anywhere to go, its supposed to start snowing soon" 

Before Yuta could answer the question he was interrupted.  
"Jisung what are you doing? We need to go now" Johnny looks next to Jisung where Yuta has now stood up feeling quite intimidated by the tall man,   
"who is this?" pointing in the direction of Yuta.

Yuta takes a deep breathe before talking, "I'm Yuta" he turns to Jisung "to answer your question, I don't have anywhere to go"  
Without hesitating Johnny blurts out "we are from NCT, have you heard of us before?"  
Yuta nodded, he remembers a past friend telling him that NCT helps homeless people get back on their feet by giving them a job and a house.

Jisung takes off his jacket and hands it to Yuta who is shivering as it begins to lightly snow, "will he come home with us hyung?"   
Johnny responds to Jisung"if Yuta wants to stay with us then he can, but we really need to return home now. Yuta do you want to come with us?"

"I- yes, if you don't mind" Yuta hoped that this wasn't a sick joke, but before he can wait for Johnny's response Jisung drags him down the street and into a car.  
Johnny follows after Jisung while scolding him about not dragging people around, before telling Yuta that he will drive them back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of the chapter and if you are interested in further updates :)


	2. Chapter 2

To try and calm Yuta down Johnny plays the radio quietly as a background noise.

Yuta sat up straight and tried to not move around too much, Jisung sensing that he is uncomfortable tries to talk to him. 

”So Yuta where are you from?"

“I'm from Japan" Yuta said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Johnny senses the sadness and tries to take Yuta's mind off the previous question, "I'm from Chicago so I understand the homesickness you must be feeling right now."

This makes Yuta smile a little, "yeah I miss Japan so much , I'd like to go back one day. Maybe even see my parents" Yuta wiped his eyes to stop the tears. Jisung who had previously kept quiet grabbed Yuta's hand, "it's okay to cry, you must miss you parents so much."

Yuta nodded and tried to sleep the remainder of the journey to avoid anymore upsetting or uncomfortable conversations.

Yuta was startled awake when he felt someone pick him up and carry him into the house. "I didn't think you were going to wake up, I hope you don't mind me carrying you in" Johnny put Yuta down on the sofa.

Johnny walked out of the room into the kitchen so Yuta took this moment alone to take a look at the living room and was awestruck.

The room didn't have much furnishings but it gave a modern feel which he thought worked well.

Jisung sits on a chair opposite Yuta and Johnny comes back into the living room with some snacks to eat while the two try to find more out about Yuta.

Johnny passes Yuta a drink and turns to face him, "so Yuta how old are you?"

“oh I'm 23."

Jisung pipes up, "oh Yuta hyung you are one of the oldest."

Yuta looks shocked at this, "oldest, how old are you?"

“I'm the youngest but I'm 17."

Yuta gasps in shock, "wow okay."

The group sit in silence for awhile but it didn't feel uncomfortable. Johnny was the one who broke the silence, "the others should be back soon, so you will have the chance to introduce yourself to everyone. Is that okay Yuta?"

Yuta nodded his head in reply to Johnny’s question and they continued to sit in silence for a few minutes with the television playing quietly in the background.

The door opens loudly and multiple loud footstep come into the livingroom, Yuta is shocked by the amount of people that join them.

Any conversations that were happening prior to walking into the living room were abruptly stopped as 18 pairs of eyes landed on Yuta.

“Johnny who is this?" Taeil asks calmly as to not make the situation any worse.

"this is Yuta, Jisung and I passed him on the street."

"Is he going to stay here with us or does he have somewhere else to go?" A voice from the back pops up.

This time Yuta takes the initiative to answer, "well if it's okay with everyone I'd like to stay here with everyone."

Taeyong steps toward Yuta, "Yuta, I run this house and Nct as a whole. I have the final say in all discussions and decisions and I will allow you to stay here for as long as you want to. "

It takes Yuta a moment to process and understand what taeyong just said to him, mostly due to the difficulty that he occasionally has with Korean.

Deciding that taeyong and the rest of the group were waiting for some sort of an answer. A soft "thank you" slips from his mouth and he produces a small smile.

People start to slip out of the room and only a handful of people were left.

Yuta looked around the five faces that were left and realised that Jisung has left with everyone else.

Yuta wondered if he did something wrong to make Jisung leave or if he had something to do.

A voice breaks the silence “so Yuta, why are you here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but I’m on holiday and don’t have service so I’m posting this quickly while I’m out.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuta didn't really know what was meant by that question due to the fact that Johnny told him he was here because Yuta was offered a safe place to stay.

"Well, I've been sleeping on the street recently. Johnny and Jisung found me and told me I could stay here." Yuta tries to say confidently.

Doyoung, who asked the the previous question, speaks up. "And you trusted him, why?"

Yuta freezes up at this question, it is something he truthfully can't answer. "I don't know why, I'm really desperate because it's winter and is heavily snowing, I'm sorry if it's burdensome if I stay here, I can leave if that's what everyone wants."

Yuta starts to get anxious as he doesn't know where he will stay if they make him leave. Yuta knows for a fact that if he has to spend the harsh winter on the streets he'll be dead before spring can come.

Taeyong is the one who sets Yuta's nerves at rest, "no Yuta you are not a burden and you are allowed to stay, Doyoung just has a hard time trusting people especially since we know nothing about you."

Johnny sits next to Yuta and turns to face him, "Yuta, we all want to gain an understanding of how you ended up in this situation so can you explain to us how you ended up homeless?"

Yuta winces at the fact he has to bring up the memories, "well, I used to play football always have since I was young. My parents wanted me to become a professional but I've always wanted to run a small cafe. Anyway my parents didn't agree with my career choice and told me if I moved away that I wouldn't get any support."

Yuta vividly remembers the shouting match he had with his parents when trying to convince them that moving to Korea would be a good start to his new life without football.

His mum cried as his father told him if he left he could never show his face in their house again.

Yuta remembers trying not to cry as he packed most of his belongings and took his savings out to buy a ticket to Korea.

Most of all Yuta remembers not being able to hold the tears back as no one watched him leave Japan to, most likely, never return again.

He knows that he is tearing up slightly and can feel the sympathy radiating off of the males in the room.

"umm, so I moved here and for a while things were tough but I managed to make ends meet."

He takes a shaky breath "not many places would hire me because I am Japanese and I quickly ran out of money."

He quickly wipes his eyes "I probably should have gone home, it was only a few months and my parents would have taken me back in. But I was too stubborn and we can all see where that lead me.”

After finishing his sentence in a shaky and weak voice he bursts into tears which made the atmosphere in the room tense up.

Johnny takes the initiative to try and comfort Yuta and pulls him into a warm hug.

"oh Yuta, I'm so sorry that happened to you. If you stay here we could help you reconnect to your parents. Would you like that?"

Yuta didn't have the energy to answer the question so nodded his head into Johnny's chest.

Taeyong breaks the tension and stands up, "right Yuta if you could wash up and put some clean clothes on before dinner time that would be great."

"I'll get you some clothes and take you to the bathroom if you want."

Yuta is a little hesitant to agree but not wanting to get into anyone's, especially Doyoung who asked him, he agrees and follows Doyoung.

Yuta walks through the house and is shocked by the size, he finally arrives at a bathroom and is given clean clothes and a towel.

"Will you be okay to shower and find you way back downstairs?"

"yes I will thank you."

Doyoung deems this answer enough and nods in acknowledgment as he walks back downstairs.

While Yuta is in the shower, Taeyong and the others decide to question Johnny.

"So Youngho what do you have to say for yourself? Huh? Why on Earth did you invite a complete stranger to live with us?" Taeyong asks angrily.

Johnny is lost for words, "well I- I guess I took sympathy on him knowing what happened to Kun and how he was treated while living on the streets."

Johnny knows it’s not the same situation but he does know how dangerous being homeless is.

Before Taeyong can respond to Johnny, Yuta walks down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Oh, sorry have I disturbed something.”

“No, no come in dinner is done. I’m going to call everyone in and then we will have dinner.”

Yuta nods and Taeyong goes to call everyone to the table to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this story line confusing, or is it okay? I have a lot of ideas for the story so please stick with the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuta is shocked by the size of both the table and the amount of food that taeyong had cooked for the group.

Yuta didn't know how much food he going to be able to eat, he wants to eat as much as possible but doesn't want to be sick either.

While Yuta is stuck in his thoughts, Doyoung puts a small amount of food on his plate "don't feel too pressured to eat it all, but if you want more then you can help yourself."

Yuta is a little shocked by how nice Doyoung is being to him considering how he was basically interrogated by the male earlier.

"Thank you.”

Everyone has sat down at the table and so dinner time begins.

A low level of chatter settles as everyone engages in their own conversations and Yuta feels very out of place.

He decides to just eat and only talk if he is spoken too. Yuta feels awkward and everyone else in the room can sense it too.

No one really knows how to break the ice and start a conversation with Yuta so dinner is eaten in mostly silence.

Yuta looked down at this half eaten food feeling sick, due to living rough he didn't have opportunity to eat much food and so had a very small appetite.

Yuta waits until everyone else has finished eating and helps clear the table. "Uh, Taeyong do you want me to wash the dishes?" Yuta decided to ask as he feels an overwhelming desire to not look and feeluseless.

"No, Yuta you don't need to. We have a chore chart and you've barely been here half a day so you don't need to help." Taeyong turns around and gathers some of the members to clean the kitchen with him.

Yuta takes this as his cue to leave the kitchen so he sets off to go to the living room he was in earlier hopping that that was where everyone else had gone.

His predictions were correct as the large living room created a smaller looking illusion from all the people crammed into the room.

Everyone in the room seemed to engrossed in a drama that was playing on the television.

Not really knowing where to go Yuta sat on the floor in front of the large sofa.

No one really seemed to notice him enter the room so he remained sat on the floor in his own little world.

Yuta wasn't used to having a full stomach and warm clothes, so he found himself grow increasingly tired from the comfort.

Before he, or anyone else knew it, he fell to the floor with a loud bang. It must have startled the members as Sicheng and Taeil leapt onto the floor to check on him.

"Yuta, Yuta get up." Sicheng shook Yuta's left shoulder lightly.

It was Jeno that stopped him, "hyung I think he's fallen asleep."

A feeling of relief fell across the room, "well someone should probably take him to bed it's not good for him to be sleeping on the floor." Chenle said from beside Jeno.

Johnny stood up and scooped Yuta up into his arms, "I'll take him to the spare bedroom."

Everyone either replied or nodded in response to Johnny so he carried Yuta upstairs to bed.

After tucking Yuta into bed and making sure there was water for him if he woke up in the middle of the night Johnny left him sleep in peace and went back downstairs.

It seemed as though everyone was waiting for Johnny to return and 19 pairs of eyes all landed on him in unison.

“What? Why are you all looking at me?” He questions in pure confusion. He doesn’t really understand why everyone was looking at him like he grew another head.

“Why are you so close with Yuta?” Someone, who in this moment Johnny can’t identify, asked from the back asked.

“What I’m not close with Yuta, I’m just trying to make him feel comfortable in the difficult situation for him. Just think about how overwhelmed and vulnerable he must be feeling.”

Taeyong piped up “yes, but Johnny do you even know one thing about him apart from his name?” He questions in quite asharp tone.

“Yes Taeyong I do, he told Jisung and I about how he came to Korea and unfortunately ended up sleeping on the streets. I know you are worried about what will happen but can you try to be less two faced about the situation.”

This angered Taeyong “Two faced, how am I being two faced?”

Jungwoo tries to break the argument up “I just think Johnny hyung is trying to ask you to be a bit kinder about Yuta when talking about him.”

Johnny nods “yeah that’s what I meant sorry for getting so defensive but you don’t know what he’s been through Taeyong, it makes me feel so mad.”

Taeyong without having to ask about what happened to Yuta can understand why Johnny is mad, as the topic of parents is a difficult topic for Johnny and many of the other members.

Everyone calms down and tries to, momentarily, not think about Yuta and just enjoy their little ‘family’ night which consists of cuddling up together and watching dramas together.

Eventually everyone decides that it is nearing bedtime and so decide to get ready for bed.

Most members had completed their night routine and had fallen into a peaceful sleep. But the members who were still awake where in for a shock when harsh and loud sobs travelled through the house with a cry of “papa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t had time to proof read this so I apologise in advance if there are any mistakes. Also, is it too early for little Yuta to make an appearance?


	5. Chapter 5

The sobs and cries for 'papa' worried the members as Yuta sounded genuinely hurt.

Kun broke the silence that they were in. "Uh, do you guys think that we should go check on Yuta and make sure he is okay?"

There was a universal confusion that set across the three men, did Yuta just shout for his 'papa'?

Johnny asked the other two men that stood opposite him, "do you think he was asking for his father or?" He cut himself short as he didn't know how to word the question.

No one answered his question and so the three of them went to go check on Yuta.

Kun knocked on the door lightly but there was no response. "Do we go inside or do you think he's fallen back asleep?"

Taeyong reached and opened the door slightly, only the darkness of the room could be seen. "No we should definitely check on him, I want to make sure he is okay."

Taeyong pushed the door all the way open and the other two follow him. Taeyong walked over to the bed and crouched next to Yuta's head.

He felt his heart break a little when he saw Yuta's puffy eyes and tear tracks. Taeyong held Yuta's hand and called to him quietly "Yuta, wake up!"

After around two minutes of calling to Yuta, he woke up, "papa, papa is that ywou."

Kun stepped in to help Taeyong who looked completely puzzled. "No Yuta papa isn't here. Do you remember who we are?"

Yuta concentrated on Kun's words and shook his head no in response.

"Well Yuta, you live here now and we are keeping you safe. Do you understand?"

Yuta tried to collect his word and everyone seemed to notice his difficulty forming words, but they waited for him to answer in his own time.

"Uhh, ywes Yuta un-uwnderstand."

Taeyong sits next to Yuta "do you think you will be okay to sleep alone now?"

Yuta nodded at his question "bwut tuck Yuta in?" He asks to no one in particular.

Taeyong gets off the bed and tucks Yuta into bed, "goodnight bub," he walks to the door, they all leave and shut the door as quietly as possible.

Johnny is the first one to speak "uh do you think we should ask Yuta why he was acting like that tomorrow?"

"it's probably best, he's the only one who can tell us and we are all too tired to figure it out now."

They bid goodnight and all left to their separate rooms to sleep.

Yuta woke up on one of the comfortable beds he's ever felt. He never wanted to get out of this bed, he momentarily forgot where he was until he remembered nct finding him and taking him in.

Yuta felt his body relax into the bed and he just relished in the comfort and warmth. That was until he remembered what happened last night.

His body tensed up in fear, his breath started to increase as he panicked. What if they kicked him out? What if they thought he was weird?

He was so lost in his own destructive thoughts that he didn't notice people leaning over him trying to get his attention.

"Hyung! Yuta hyung! What's wrong?" Jungwoo and Lucas were trying to help him sit up. He launched his self at the twoseeking some comfort.

"Yuta hyung what's wrong?" Yuta couldn't form words over his panic but the warmth of arms wrapping around him seemed to ground him a enough for him to answer the question.

"I- I just think I've messed up and I don't know what to do, please don't let them kick me out." This puzzled both Jungwoo and Lucas, but sensing how panicked Yuta was they decided to not push him any further.

Lucas changed the topic, "do you want breakfast hyung?"

Yuta was used to not feeling hungry but for different reasons than it was now. "No, I'm still full from eating dinner last night." Lucas didn't really understand how he couldn't be hungry.

"Right well Taeyong hyung will want you to be present at breakfast time, are you comfortable with that?"

Yuta was confused as to why he would be expected to sit through breakfast when he said he wasn't hungry. "Do I have to get dressed?"

Yuta noticed how the other two were dressed but he didn't have any clothes with him.

"I don't think that should be necessary, we came to wake you up and make sure that you can find the dining room from yesterday."

The two waited for Yuta to wash up and Jungwoo held his hand as a way of reassurance.

Not trying to make the situation awkward Lucas tried to make small talk with Yuta.

When they walked into the dining room all conversations either stopped or where held a lot quieted.

Yuta felt like the center of attention and he didn't like it one bit. He let Jungwoo guide him to a seat on the table and luckily for him, he was sat no where near Kun, Taeyong or Johnny.

Everyone else started to eat but Yuta just sat there, he felt unable to even look at food let alone eat any.

"Yuta why are you not eating?" Taeyong asked in quite a harsh tone.

"I'm not hungry, I'm sorry" he felt the need to apologise to stop Taeyong from getting angry with him.

"Yuta, we understand that you may not be hungry right now. But to help you achieve a healthy eating routine and reach a healthy weight you are going to need to eat." Ten spoke up.

"I know this is going to be difficult but we will help you all the way through this journey."

Yuta felt himself tear up and before he could stop himself he burst into tears in front of 20 other people.

The person next to Yuta, who he didn't know the name of, passed him a tissue and rubbed his back.

"I-I'm so sorry, oh god I'm so pathetic." He said the latter of the sentence in Japanese out of habit.

"No hyung, don't apologise we all understand how difficult it can be to form a health relationship with food."

Ten came over to Yuta to help him in the midst of his breakdown. The other members tried to help Yuta feel better by not paying attention to the situation.

"Yuta" he rubbed his back and gave him a glass of water "you didn't each much food last night, so I'm going to need you to eat now even if it is just an apple. Do you think you can do that?"

Normally being spoken to like a child would annoy him but in this moment of distress it comforted a lot more than he would admit.

"I'll try my hardest," he picked an apple up and started to eat it slowly. This seemed to please Ten so he went back to his seat and eats his own breakfast.

He ate about half of the apple before he felt sick and so he stopped. Ten notices that Yuta stopped and so speaks up "is that as much as you can eat right now Yuta?"

"Yes I'm sorry that I couldn't eat anymore." Yuta felt like a disappointment that he couldn't finish the apple. He knew how little it actually is and a few weeks ago he would have done anything to get food like this.

Ten saw how Yuta's eyes slightly glossed over and knew that he must have been remembering something from his past.

"Yuta it's fine, you are as much as your body told you too and so I'm proud that you tried."

This made Yuta smile and he had a short lived moment of accomplishment.

Yuta didn't have to wait long for everyone else to finish their food. Yuta picked up his plate and some of the other plates to help clean up the kitchen.

Yuta had been trying his hardest all morning to avoid Kun, Taeyong and Johnny but luck was not on his side as after helping clean up from breakfast he was confronted by the three.

Taeyong walked up to him and pulled him into his bed room, “right Yuta we need to go shopping to buy you clothes because you can’t keep wearing mine.”

Just as Yuta was about to open his mouth and argue that they didn’t need to buy in clothes, Kun started speaking “Yuta hyung you’ll learn quickly not to argue with Taeyong hyung, it’s not worth it.”

He whispered the last part of the sentence to Yuta. “Well uh okay.”

Taeyong gave Yuta some clothes to change into and left but not before telling him to meet them by the front door in five minute.

Yuta was completely puzzled he didn’t understand why they weren’t disgusted by him and why they were being so kind to him. However, Yuta wasn’t an idiot so if they were not going to bring up last nights events then neither was he.

He quickly got dressed, walked to the front door and put on his shoes. Once the four of them were ready they left the house.

Yuta was guided to the same car from the day before, he sat in the back of the car with Kun.

“So what kind of music do you like?” Yuta thought the question was directed but he didn’t want to assume and make an idiot of himself.

“Yuta?” Afraid he may have angered someone he quickly answered.

“Yes sorry! Uh I like rock music.” Johnny nodded at this and played a random rock song.

Yuta subconsciously started to tap his feet to the song as he felt a feeling of comfort wash over him, Johnny had played a Japanese song.

He didn’t get to listen to the music for long as they had already arrived at the shopping centre.

Taeyong lead the way to some shops and Yuta just followed him around and input his opinions on the clothes. After about twenty minutes Yuta had around eight outfits, which he thought was too many but didn’t voice this as Taeyong had already bought the clothes.

“Is this enough for now or would you like more?” Yuta was shocked that Johnny was offering to buy more clothes.

“No this is plenty enough thank you.”

They all decided that Kun would take the bags back to the car and then the four would go get a drink, after all shopping is exhausting.

Johnny picked the coffee shop and on the way there they passed a toy shop, Yuta stared at the adorable stuffed kitten in the window and didn’t notice the other three watching him.

He quickly snapped out of his trance and kept walking forward, Kun went to order and Taeyong left the shop leaving him aline with Johnny.

“Uh Johnny where has Taeyong gone?”

Johnny didn’t want to tell Yuta the real place he left to and so made up an excuse. “He saw a new cookbook, he loves to cook you see.”

This answer satisfies Yuta and so he waits for Kun to bring him his drink.

Shortly after Taeyong returns with a bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t proof read. Let me know what you think! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Kun brought all of their drinks across to the table that they were sat at. He passed Yuta a hot chocolate, "thank you." Yuta said in a soft voice and waited for it to cool down to a drinkable temperature.

No one started to talk and so Yuta just stared at his drink while daydreaming.

Taeyong touched Yuta's arm lightly "Yuta are you okay?"

Yuta looked up at Taeyong's face and looked at his soft facial features, "yes I'm thank you."

He picked up his drink and tried to take a sip, "Yuta you pro-" Kun was cut off when Yuta shrieked in pain.

Johnny took Yuta's drink off of him and passed him a glass of water. "Drink this Yuta," he drank some and it helped decrease the pain slightly.

"Sorry," Yuta looked down in shame, he couldn't believe that he had been so stupid.

Johnny added some cold water to Yuta's drink before handing it back to him. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

This made Yuta smile a little and he drank the rest of his drink.

Once everyone has finished their drinks, Taeyong stood up, "is everyone ready to go home?"

Kun and Johnny both replied and so they all got up and left to go back home.

Yuta followed them back to the car as he had no idea how to get out of the shopping centre.

Yuta got into the car and waited for Johnny to drive back home.

Yuta was very suspicious and anxious as to why he hadn't been questioned about last nights events.

Yuta didn't realise that they had arrived back home until Kun called his name, "Yuta are you planning on getting out of the car?" He said in a joking tone.

Yuta nodded and quickly got out of the car. He went to grab a few bags to carry them in to the house but Taeyong and Johnny picked them up before he could.

"Yuta can you go tell everyone that we are back." Yuta nodded and hurried into the house.

Jaehyun turned around the corner and bumped into Yuta, "oh Yuta I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's my fault." Jaehyun shook his head. Johnny walked into the house and took the bags to Yuta's room.

Taeyong walked past them and into the kitchen. Kun walked over to Yuta "do you want me to help you put your clothes away?"

Yuta was shocked that someone was willing to help him, not wanted the offer to end he quickly accepted and Kun lead him upstairs to him room.

Yuta sat on his bed and started to unpack the bags, while he was doing this Kun was putting the clothes away.

"So Yuta, how are you feeling so far?"

It took Yuta a moment to collect his thoughts, "everything is a little overwhelming right now but I think I'm okay."

Kun nodded and finished, "it's lunchtime now and I just wanted to ask, do you have any allergies?"

It took Yuta a while to understand the question, "umm no I don't have any."

"Okay."

They both left the room and walked down into the dinning room where everyone else was waiting for them.

Luckily, or unluckily, Yuta was sat next to Ten.He didn't think that he was ready for another meal as he genuinely didn't feel hungry.

Yuta was brought out of his thoughts by food being brought out, Taeyong and Doyoung made pasta for everyone. But Yuta felt a little relieved when some lighter foods were out in front of him.

Ten tapped Yuta's hand to gather his attention, " I want you to eat as much of that as you can."

" I'll try my best." Yuta really wanted to be able to eat properly so he was going to try his best.

"That's all we want." Everyone started eating and chatting, Yuta picked up his food and gave himself mental encouragement.

He managed to eat over half of the food before he couldn't eat anymore. He put the remaining food down on the plate and drank his glass of water.

Ten looked over in his direction, "are you done Yuta?"

"yes, gosh I'm so full now" he placed his hands on his stomach in emphasis. Ten just laughed and finished his own meal.

Once everyone had finished Yuta collected some plates and helped clean the table and wash the dishes. He had been told that he didn't have to, but it was the only thing that he could do in the house and feel useful doing.

After everything was clean Kun walked over to him, "Yuta can I talk you in my room please?"

Yuta had a few suspicions of what he wanted to talk about but he followed him with a positive mind set.

Kun day on the bed and gestured Yuta to sit next to him, so he did.

"Right Yuta, I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night."

Yuta stiffened and felt tears form in his eyes, this was it he was about to be kicked out.

"oh my gosh! Yuta please don't cry, I just wanted to ask you what happened because I want to make sure you are okay."

Yuta tried to stop the tears but before he could he started crying.

Kun brought Yuta into his embrace and hugged him close, "Yuta what ever you are thinking right now, I'm not mad and neither is Johnny and Taeyong."

Kun rubbed Yuta's back and hugged him until he has calmed down. "I think I have an idea of what happened but I want you to explain to me what happened."

Yuta took a few min to collect his thoughts and Kun didn't try to hurry him, with he was thankful for.

Yuta took a few deep breathes before starting to talk, "well i guess I slipped into little space last night, probably because I was warm and not hungry for once. Anyway, I didn't mean to slip and I hope you're not grossed out by me."

He couldn't look at Kun's reaction as he looked down once he finished his short explanation.

"Yuta, I'm definitely not grossed out with you at all and neither will anyone else because there are other littles within the group. So you have nothing to be ashamed of okay?"

Yuta was shocked with the information that he had just been presented with and it took him a moment to process.

"Oh wow! Okay I understand."

Knowing that there were other littles calmed Yuta down considerably and the fear of being kicked out nearly disappeared.

Kun stood up "that's all I wanted to say, don't be ashamed to come to me if you need to slip." He left the room and Yuta quickly followed him and found the others doing different things.

He chose to sit next to Lucas, he's only spoken to him this morning. But from that one conversation Lucas had left a good and caring impression with him.

Yuta curled up into Lucas' side and just watched what ever was playing on the television.

He felt someone chuckle from next to him, "are you comfortable there hyung?" Lucas asked him amused.

"Yes, you're very warm." Yuta didn't bother moving as Lucas didn't seem uncomfortable with him cuddling into him.

Not much else happened, a few of the members left for work and slowly the living room become less loud.

Yuta didn't move from where he was until he felt very uncomfortable and wanted to shower.

"Lucas do you know where Taeyong is?”

“umm try the kitchen.”

Yuta stood up and stretched before walking to the kitchen where he found Taeyong flipping through a cookbook.

“hyung, can I have a shower?”

Taeyong jumped a little before looking up.

“Yuta, geez you scared me. You don’t need to ask you can go take a shower, just let me get you a towel.”

Yuta follows Taeyong up the stairs and once he has his towel he goes to shower and change into some comfy clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the story so far, or should I change the story line?


	7. Chapter 7

Yuta walked out of the bathroom and into his room to hang up his towels to dry. He turned around and saw a furry object on his bed. He had no clue what it was so picked it up to have a look.

It was the kitten stuffed toy he saw from earlier today. He knew the person who must of bought it and the gesture brought a tear to his eye. He sat on his bed and hugged his toy close. It had been a long time since someone had made this type of gesture to him. This is what made him realise how much he has missed being little and being cared for.

Yuta lost track of time and before he knew it Taeyong was calling everyone down for dinner. Yuta put his kitten, which he had yet to name, down on the bed and walked down to where everyone was sat and waiting to eat.

Yuta didn't know whether to thank Taeyong for buying his kitten now or later. He didn't want to bring attention to himself and for everyone to find out his secret, due to this he decided to thank Taeyong later.

He sat next to Ten again, almost as if it was planned. He again was given a light meal that was a relatively small portion. Once everyone else has began to eat, Yuta started to eat his food.

He ate over half of the meal before he couldn't eat anymore, but he was proud of himself as it was more than he had eaten in a long time. He sat and waited for everyone else to finish eating while occasionally drink some water.

Ten turns and looks at Yuta, he didn't comment on how much food Yuta was able to eat and instead he chose to ask him about his day. "So how was today?"

"I had a lot of fun today." Yuta didn't really know what else to say and Ten seemed happy with his response as he went back to finishing his food.

Like last night, Yuta helped take all of the plates and cutlery to be cleaned. After helping Mark and YangYang put the dishes away he went back to the living room where everyone was watching a drama he had never seen. Not knowing what was happening in the drama he didn't bother watching.

They all stayed like this for a while, just enjoying each other's company while watching a drama. Eventually it became late and one by one they starting turning in for the night. Yuta tried to catch Taeyong before he disappeared to his room but had no luck.

Yuta found himself unsuccessful in his plans to try and thank Taeyong for his kitten. He completed his night routine before slipping into his bed and cuddling his kitten. Yuta hadn't touched a stuffed toy in so long that this time he couldn't help but slip into little space.

Yuta giggled to himself and recalled his day to his kitten, he eventually tired himself out and held his kitten to his chest before falling asleep.

The next morning he woke up to someone shaking him, "stop I'm awake." He says without even opening his eyes.

"You're really difficult to wake up, did you know?" Yuta opens his eyes to see that Taeyong was the one who woke him up.

"No I'm not it's just too early to be awake." Yuta sits up and put his kitten on his pillow.

"Thank you, by the way for my kitten." Yuta was happy that he finally was able to thank Taeyong.

"It's okay Yuta, I saw the way you were looking at it when we passed the shop yesterday and I couldn’t not buy it for you.” He replied with a smile.

Yuta nodded shyly and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Breakfast time.” Taeyong said while leaving the room.

Yuta took this as a cue that he should get up and begin his day. He got up and looked through his wardrobe looking for an outfit to wear and changed into the clothes.

He checked his hair in the mirror in the bathroom before making his way downstairs. He had got ready before a lot of the others and so he decided to make himself a cup of coffee to wake up a little more.

He sat in the living room and tried to not fall asleep again while waiting for his coffee to cool down. But before he had chance to try his coffee someone picked it up and drank it.

“Jisung that was my coffee, why did you drink it?”

“Sorry.” Was the only reply that Yuta got as Jisung walked away before he could say anything else.

Yuta sighed before getting up and helping make breakfast. He didn’t realise how much work it was to cook for twenty one people and he was amazed at how Taeyong and Kun cooked for everyone at every meal time.

Yuta helped carry the food to the table and once everyone was seated he helped himself to an omelette.

Everyone had began to eat and he wished he made himself another coffe before eating his omelette. Yuta didn’t help carry plates out this morning as he was afraid he would drop one due to how tired he was.

He made himself another coffee and this time he added a splash of cold water so he would be able to drink it straight away.

He finished his coffee and went to the living room, he was in his own thoughts not thinking of anything in particular when Taeil walked up to him.

“Hey Yuta, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to university and get a degree?” Yuta was puzzled as to why he was asked this.

“Why do I need one?”

Taeil chuckled a little “No you don’t need one but you’re going to be alone a lot at home when we’re in work and I though it was something you could do.”

“Can I think about it, I’m not sure.”

Taeil nodded and gave him a reply of ‘yes that’s fine’ before walking off leaving him alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read sorry :)


End file.
